Flatulent Babes in Galar
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: When Lana visits Galar, she expects to emit a lot of gas and have others smell it, but one of the girls she intends to do this to, Nessa, turns the tables on her and gives her the chance to inhale foul odors instead.


**Flatulent Babes in Galar**

**Chapter One**

Nessa and Sonia were out on the pier, their feet dipping into the water, when Lana came over.

"Hey, you two," she said. She had come all the way from the Alola region and was staying with Nessa. "Listen, I've got to fart and I didn't bring any of my slaves with me. Either of you want to smell it?"

"You should be begging to smell my fart," Nessa said. She was an adorable girl of dark skin with blue highlights in her hair. She also had a Dynamax ring that she used to make Drednaw a battering ram in gym battles with trainers.

"I'm not of the slave sort," Lana said. "I'm a dom."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before suggesting I smell yours," Nessa said.

"There's nothing you can do about me releasing on you," Lana mocked, settingher butt to Nessa's beautiful neck, parting some of her long hair.

"I need a slave," Nessa said. "And I have chosen you."

A tentacle reached out of the water and yanked at Lana's leg, forcing her down on the pier with her head right up against Nessa's ass.

The very pretty black girl moved her butt up Lana's head and plopped it over her face.

"Thanks, Octillery!" she said saluting at her precious Pokemon.

The octpus shot mud balls out out of its bazooka like nose at the pier legs and then vanished beneath he surface.

Lana felt uncomfortable being beasted by a water type Pokemon. She was supposed to be the trainer who best understood them. Why did this girl who lived halfway around the world control them to force her into a submissive position?

She just had to hope that the water gym leader's fart wouldn't be that potent.

"Oh, it's really about to come out," Nessa said. "I'mpretty sure It'll smell so bad. You might want to save yourself, Sonia."

"No, Ness. Please. I want to smell it."

"You are too cute!" Nessa said to Sonia. "I'm so glad to have an adorable girlfriend like you."

She patted the young woman's knee.

At that moment, Lana began attempting to break out from her prison. But Nessa increased pressure on her.

"Now, it's time to unleash the horrors!" Nessa said.

"I can't wait to smell the stink!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Get ready, it's going to be really foul," Nessa said, grinning. This was heaven to her, having one unwilling fart slave and one girl who would've paid just to sniff a tiny spurt of gas.

But what was stored in her butt wasn't tiny. It felt like a giant storm was brewing down there.

"Bombs away1" she screeched.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lana dug her fingernails into the plank boards. This was absolute torture. Oh gosh. She didn't even think she herself could produce gusts of gas this gruesome, and hers weren't exactly low on the stink ladder.

She tried to figure out how she wouldn't have to breathe them in but they kept swaming up her nose.

She was losing to another water trainer. This was so wrong. A grass or steel trainer would be whatever, but this was unacceptable.

She thrashed about, attempting to escape.

"Oh no, slave. You have to suffer. That's how this dominating thing works," Nessa said.

She released twenty more mintues of meat farts, making Lana's lungs feel like a car had rolled over them and a horde of Skuntank emitted their gasses there, then it was put back together and the gas was trapped there, forcing her to writhe in pain…

They reeked of steak and kidney pie and corn on the cob and myriad other foul things, including scrambled eggs which had been powered by an extra-flatulent solution.

Sonia however, was living the dream, sniffing Nessa's farts profusely asif they were air she needed to breathe in order to remain alive.

"Hey, darling, want to do something for me?" the black girl asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Absolutely, my love," Sonia said. Her heart beat extremely fast, whenever Nessa flirted with her, she felt so good.

"Please push your knees down on Lana so I can really prove to her that she is a loser."

"Of course, Nessa," Sonia said.

She let her knees fall hard and made Lana's leg bones feel as though they had snapped in two, so that Nessa could raise her ass.

"Now, Lana," the black girl said, staring down at her slave. "You've breathed in someof my horrendous gas, but you surely don't yet corpehend your place under me, so now you shall learn."

She sat down on Lana's forehead. The icky bead of saliva made her feel like slime on the wall.

"You are nothing. You belong to me, and my farts are your salvation," Nessa said.

Lana glared at her and started to sit up.

"Hey, I do not give you permission to move, slave," Nessa barked, tossing her butt down on Lana's face again and forcing her to resume her uncomfortable position eith her back and head to the planks.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllddddddddddddddddddd

Somehow Nessa's farts this time were even worse than thelast batch. And holy heck, how did her buttcheeks store so much? Did they require a face to be pressed up to them for it to all come out? And if so, that would mean Nessa might never want to relinquish her slave…

Lana had to figure out a way out of this mess. But heer brain was so fogged up at the moment.

"Now time for me to really punish you," Nessa said. She raised her butt, then dropped it down, then raised it again, and fell down like a meteorite blasting into the ground and smushing Lana's nose.

Up again, down again. She was like a yo-yo. And Sonia watched her mesmerized as though she were playing a video game which involved really sexy movements.

And then Nessa instructed Sonia to help her, and both adrorable girls pushed Lana toward the edge of the pier.

The water trainer from Alola didn't know what was going on, but whatever, soon she'd be safe in the waves and not have to deal with this anymore. Water would be her escape. And no Octillery would keep her imprisoned. She knew hwo to charm that red octopus creature, even if it did belong to Nessa.

"Bon voyage!" the black girl said, shoving Lana off.

She expected to tumble into the liquid but instead found herself crash down on a hard surface.

A boat. Well, that wasn't expect, but it meant she could escape even better. That was a relief.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming too," Nessa said, leaping off and landing with her butt right on Lana's face.

Fffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppp

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

It was ten more minutes straight of Nessa farting while the boat bobbed on the water.

Lana was choking on one particular long sausage fart when Sonia jumped in the boat aswell.

"Good, row us aaway, darling," Nessa commanded, grinding her booty shorts into Lana's face. They were drenched from so much sweat.

On they sailed, for quite some time, Nessa rarely letting Lana have a break from her gas, and even when she did the butt still rested on her, claiming her as though a prize trophy.

After two hours of this, Nessa pulled out her lunch, which Sonia had been sitting on while she rowed, and the two lovebirds shared roasted corn beef sandwiches on rye.

"You hundry too?" she asked Lana, having shifted down to the blue-haired girl's chest.

"No," Lana said., just as her stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes, and I've got you covered," Nessa said.

She held out a delicious-smelling burger, and waved it under Lana's nose.

Lana was suspicious, because if they had a burger, why eat plain sandwiches?

"There's just one catch," Nessa said. "In order to eat this, my slave, you must let me fart on it first."

She then pulled at the waistline of her booty shorts and tossed the burger down in, wrapper and all.

She rubbed her belly. "I must be so hot to you, willing to do everything to torture my cute little fart slave. I bet you're hormones are going out of whack, thinking about how much you enjoy being dominated by me."

Actually, Lana was trying to figure out how she could turn this submissive situation into one where she dominated these two girls, but on anempty stomach she couldn't think.

"Well, time to make this delicious burger taste nasty," Nessa said. "You're so lucky you're my slave! I dunno if other Galaran girls would treat you so well."

She grinned at Lana, then grunted. "Oh, this is a big one. My gosh! If I didn't have a wonderful loser to take it in, I'd probably not want to release it, because only the strongest sadist woulddo so…but wait, I have the perfect loser! You!"

She reached up with her bare feet and pinched Lana's nose between her black toes. "OH my, I must be a really awful mistress, making you be up close andpersonal with my dirty feet. How could I be so cruel?"

Nessa giggled then cupped Lana's chin with her feet, and gazed into her face as though she were a lover she wanted to kiss, but then rasied her head to watch Sonia.

"Betcha wish you could swap places with her highness, my loser! But that will never happen. You belong to me."

With that, she started the fart haul.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ew, this burger must taste like it's been in a dumpster for weeks!" Nessa said, when she finished pummeling gas on it, which took about ten minutes. "Sonia, would you be a dear and pull it out for me?"

"with pleasure," the orange-haired girl said, bringing up her oar andsetting it down. Then she stuck her hand in Nessa's shorts and extracted the burger. She brought it up to her own face, inhaling.

"I wish I could eat this," she lamented.

"Sorry, darling, but it's our only burger, else'n I'd let you," Nessa said. "But feed it to her, would you?"

"Absolutely," Sonia said, holding it up to Lana's lips. (Nessa had stepped down with her toes toward Lana's neck just a moment before.)

"Bite!" Nessa commanded, digging her toenails into Lana's neck.

Lana didn't do so.

"Dammit, obey me slave or you will regret it!" Nessa said. She stood up and stomped on Lana's chest. "Eat you belligerent slave! I command you too! You have no free will, only what I tell you do do. And you never will be free again."

Lana had never used those exact words with her own fart slaves, but the sentiment was there. So she understood Nessa's need to do this.

What she couldn't fathom is why i she /i had to be the target.

"Oh, I know why she's not eating it," Sonia said. "She wants your spit on the burger too! And I don't blame her."

"Aw, does mys lave find me so sexy that she needs to taste my saliva?" Nessa asked. "That's so cute! I shall grant you that wish, as though I were a genie in the bottle. Except I'm the mistress and you bend to my will, rather than the other way around."

Sonia listed the top bun, pullign away the lettuce and mayonnaise as well, and Nessa began spitting multiple times, getting the burger all soaked, in addition to the fart that would soon go down Lana's throat.

Once satisfied, Nessa nodded and Sonia put the tp bun back on andheld it to Lana's lips.

"Eat now," Nessa barked.

Lana kept her lips shut.

"If you don't do as I asked, I shall rub my foot sweat into it, and you do i not / want that going in your system," the black girlsaid.

She raised her foot to indicate she would do this, and Lana grew fearful. She chomped down on the burger.

Bite after bite tasted gross, and a lot of it had tons of Nessa's flavorful spit on it, as well as the unpleasantness Lana received from this food with Nessa's fart squirted all over it going down to her stomach.

"Good girl," Nessasaid, when Lana had finished her horrendous meal. "Since you were obedient at last, I shall let you have a dessert."

She turned around and bent down tor each into the lunchbox, waggingher butt which was right in the line of Lana's sight.

"Tada!" Nessa said, straightening up and holding a brownie. "This will taste so good! But first, I must foul it up. Can't have delicious sweets sail past your lips! Only ones ruined by fart juice, am I right?"

She winked at Lana, then tossed the brownie down in her shorts.

"Oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this isn't going to be a minor one, yipes! I can't believe I'm saying this but, a monster typhoon is about to come out! If only there was something that would be yummy otherwise for me to foul up in there…oh wait, there is!"

It was a double blow, and this time Nessa pushed her posterior into Lana's face so she could resceive the escaped gas that didn't get absorbed into the brownie.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pancake, French toaste, waffle, and bacon farts all rolled into one, and much worse than anything Nessa had unleashed so far that day, floated up Lana's poor nostrils.

She gagged profusely, wishing she had never come to Galar. Her stomach acid churned with the horrendous food item it was being forced to take, and the thought of another pursuing it, especially something that should have been sweet, made her feel ill.

Nessa instructed Sonia to remove the brownie fromher panties, and then stood up so Sonia could feed her slave.

Lana didn't want a repeat of the spit, which would be even worse on a brownie, so she bit down, nibbling it little by little.

"Your mistressis not pleased with your speed," Nessa growled, stomping on Lana's legs and making them feel painful. "Eat faster or I will punish you so hard that you'll wish you had never met me."

Lana was already wishing that, but she didn't doubt that Nessa could come up with a more foul punishment, so begrudgingly she did as instructed.

Nessa seemed displeased. Perhaps she had wanted to punish Lana and felt unhappy that she wouldn't get to, at least not on just terms. Then she looked around.

"Hey, we're approaching shore! Oh my!"

A wingfull flew overhead, and Lana took a look as the last bite of brownie was pushed between her teeth.

They were approaching a pier with a windwill and a monastery nearby.

"The priestess in that monastery will marry you off to my butt," Nessa said, beaming at Lana. "You weill never be free again, loser."

"You'll grow tired of me eventually," Lana said.

"No, I won't. I have tons of plans for how to torture you. And I guarantee you'll never adapt to my farts so they smell less awful to you. I went to a stench doctor and she said that my fart will always torment the taste buds of those who don't like it. No Stockhold syndrome falling in love with my butt for you," she said, wagging her finger in Lana's face.

They arrived at the pier and both girls took turns kicking Lana toward the monastery. She felt bruised and in pain allover, not to mention wanting to vomit.

"Oh, and you can't puke up my fart-splattered food either," Nessa said, mockingly.

"What's to stop me?" Lana asked, deciding to test her defiance before she lost her freedom permanently.

"Because my fart is so powerful that ist dcloses your valve to food going the wrong way," Nessa said. "Especially if the fart is ON said food."

Lana couldn't' believe it. That was the worst news of all. She had to escape before she was a slave forever. Galar was a huge region. All she had to do was run away right now and hide.

She took kicks from Sonia nd Nessa, waiting for the right moment to sprint away, then after a really powerfulthrust from Sonia's foot to her jaw, she took off.

"Oh bother, a runaway, whatever shall I do," Nessa said.

Sonia got on her knees and let Nessa climb on her shoulder. Then the black girl thrust off and made a leaping kick at Lana's back, knocking her down.

"You will enver get away," Nessa said.

Apreistess emerged from the monastery. "What's allt he commotion?"

"Would you pretty please marry this girl to my butt?" Nessa asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I only marry off unwilling slaves," said the priestess.

"Lana can't stand my farts, isnt' that right?" Nessa asked the blue-haired girl., putting her face up to her intended slave.

Lana decided this might be nan opportunity to fool the priestess and possible find a way to get out of here.

"Actually I i adore your butt, Nessa! And everything that comes out of it."

"She's lying," Nessa said.

"No, I'm not."

The priestess stared from one to the other. Then she smiled. "Well, I can make an exception fo marrying off a willingslave to a girl as hot as you."

"thank you," Nessa said.

"Wait, I changed my mind. I hate her farts! Don't do this! Please!"

All three girls dreagged Lana off into the monastery. She was placed inside a circle drawn on the ground, and the priestess performed the ceremony. Which involved rubbing a pair of Nessa's fdirty panties across Lana's forehead (she went into a dressing room to get them off), and speaking a mantra.

"Now she's all yours," the priestess said., smiling. "Gosh, I love uiniting unwilling butt-slaves. It makes it so much fun to picture them taking infarts every day from mistresses whotreat them harshly. And I feel you might be the harshest mistress I've ever met."

"I definitely am," Nessa said, assuredly, puttingher ass in Lana's face. "Now time for something horrendous to celebrate this wonderful moment."

She leaned forward.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS

RRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWW

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

This smelly twister of tomato, pork rinds, and jalapeno farts was so bad that the entire monastery emptied in moments aside from Nessa, Lana, and Sonia.

"Wow, that's so potent that I can barely take it," the orange-haired girl remarked.

"As it should be," Nessa said. "That means that Lana is really suffering."

Which she was. Lana's mouth had gotten tired of gagging, yet it could stop. At least her face was warm from being sat on, but that wasn't really much of a consolation considering that that morning she had intended to turn both of these beauties into her permanent slaves, but instead gotten tircked with the old switcheroo. And this was only the beginning of her troubles, which apparently would never, ever end. What a long way for her to fall.


End file.
